


Speaking of Teal'c

by Fig Newton (sg_fignewton)



Series: Speaking of SG-1 [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Episode Related, Gen, Humor, Introspection, Jack and Teal'c friendship, Jaffa culture, Teal'c of the Tau'ri, teamy goodness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-04 17:12:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12775635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sg_fignewton/pseuds/Fig%20Newton
Summary: Twelve prompted drabbles, twelve glimpses of Teal'c.





	1. Teal'c means strength

**Author's Note:**

> Written in April 2011; prompts are chapter titles. Includes spoilers for COTG, _Secrets, 1969, FIAD,_ and _Upgrades_. Very vague references to _The Gamekeeper_ and Ro'nac's fate.
> 
> All of these drabbles are exactly 100 words according to Semagic, but AO3's word count may differ.

Teal'c means "strength," his father reminded him before his execution. "Be strong, Teal'c. For your mother, and yourself."

Teal'c shaped those last words into the focus of his ambitions. He needed to be stronger, faster, more powerful than any other _chalti_ Bra'tac ever taught. Rising to the rank of First Prime, he took pride in his strength and great achievements.

But when he joined the Tau'ri -- who stumble and fall and struggle onwards, who find the courage to forge friendships and trust in the face of adversity -- Teal'c understood the _true_ meaning of "strength," and embraced it as his own.


	2. Experiments with hair

Jaffa boys wear their hair cropped short, anticipating the day when they will shave their heads to symbolize their new warrior status. So Teal'c is a little taken aback when he first joins the Tau'ri and sees the fuzz on O'Neill's head that contrasts with Daniel Jackson's longer locks. At least General Hammond's baldness makes it clear that he is the SGC's leader, or so Teal'c assumes when he meets him.

While it takes years before Teal'c is finally ready to experiment with growing his own hair, the sheer pleasure of making his own choice is a prize beyond imagining.


	3. Post-COTG, did he make the right choice?

Locked in a small room buried deep within a mountain, Teal'c listened to heavy silence broken only by the steady beating of his own heart and his _primta_ stirring restlessly in his belly.

Bra'tac had always counseled patience -- to watch for an opportunity instead of throwing his life away in vain. Teal'c had waited for too long in the face of atrocities, until a symbol scratched in soft earth and a man with true warrior's eyes convinced him that he'd found allies at last.

But now, as he waited for Colonel Kennedy to claim him, Teal'c suspected he'd been wrong.


	4. Teal'c and Janet

Doctor Frasier is tiny -- much smaller than Drey'auc, who first taught him that size cannot determine spirit. Yet he watches powerful men wilt under her stare, and sees General Hammond himself defer to her instructions.

There is no parallel vocation among the Jaffa for _doctor_. A warrior should be strong enough to recover from any wounds; the _primta_ protects from disease. The Tau'ri, however, prize their healers for their skills and abilities. Teal'c is unsure how to deal with this, although he respects her knowledge.

When she saves his life for the first time, Teal'c thinks he might finally understand.


	5. Names

The Goa'uld only permit single names for their Jaffa slaves.

That is why Teal'c is always careful to give the Tau'ri their proper titles: General Hammond. Doctor Frasier. Captain Carter. It is a sign of respect as well as freedom of the Tau'ri from Goa'uld tyranny.

He calls Daniel Jackson by the name that his wife would have used, if Teal'c had not snatched her away. It is both absolution and genuine friendship.

O'Neill, however, will never need to be anything more. Teal'c has always perceived him as a fellow warrior. Like his fellow Jaffa, no further title is necessary.


	6. Teal'c and the internet

When Teal'c first arrived on Earth, the internet, like television, was his link to an outer world he rarely got the chance to personally observe.

Teal'c learned much of the Tau'ri through internet surfing. He soon collected a long list of bookmarks, including political blogs, pop culture fansites, and social networks. When Hammond allowed Teal'c to participate in online forums, ChulakGuy rapidly gained a reputation for insightful and pertinent commentary, even if he retained an inordinate fondness for bad sci-fi.

As a fantasy world, it was certainly better than the Gamekeeper's. But Teal'c still wished for the real thing.


	7. Teal'c at the ballet

Teal'c's expression remained stolid, but his eyebrow radiated disapproval.

"Don't you like ballet, Teal'c?" Cassie asked anxiously. "I'm performing after intermission."

"I am sure I will enjoy it," Teal'c assured her, his voice suddenly gentle.

When Cassie left to change, Janet whispered, "Now tell me how you really feel."

Teal'c admitted, "I see no purpose in watching children walk on their toes in costumes with poorer taste than..." He stopped.

Janet twinkled at him. "Yes, the costumes are gaudy and the dancing is lousy. But the children learn grace and confidence -- and joy."

Teal'c considered. "Yes. That is reason enough."


	8. The 60's and civil rights

During that accidental visit to 1969, Teal'c did not comprehend many of Michael's obscure statements. It was Daniel Jackson who explained the significance of the color of Teal'c's skin and the momentous history of that decade. 

Back at the SGC, Teal'c researched the era carefully. He tried to envision his own people marching for their rights, challenging the assumptions of their former masters. Resignedly, he acknowledged that the Jaffa path to freedom would likely be more difficult than the struggle for civil rights on Earth -- but in the end, Teal'c vowed, his people would achieve that same great pinnacle of equality.


	9. Teal'c's thoughts on Sha're

Teal'c remembers Sha're fighting despite her terror, shouting defiance even as she is dragged away. 

He remembers the ceremony of choosing, stripping her of self and soul. He remembers eyes staring disdainfully at the man she loves and the careless flip of dark curls as she turns away.

He remembers her back on Abydos, plainly clad, listening and weighing her options. He remembers her clothed again in finery, wielding just enough control to block Amaunet from sensing and denouncing their presence.

He remembers all this, and looks upon her now, and makes the decision he knows she desires.

He fires.


	10. 'If you had a superpower, what would it be?'

The comic book landed on Jack's desk with a soft _thwap_.

"With your recent experiences, O'Neill, perhaps you could scan this magazine and suggest the most useful superpower."

Jack, still feeling hungover from the Atenik armbands, groaned aloud. "We said we were sorry, didn't we?"

"You have apologized," Teal'c conceded. "Major Carter and Daniel Jackson have expressed their regrets as well. They have also given me the newly released DVDs of _The Phantom Menace._ " He paused, then added meaningfully, " _They_ did not knock me out."

Jack tried to think of a properly penitent bribe. Perhaps he could mortgage his house...


	11. Jack follows through on his promise

_"You said one day you would show me your world."_

It didn't happen all at once, nor would Teal'c have wanted it that way. But over time, Jack introduced Teal'c to the planet: its blue skies and green earth, its masses of humans pushing and shoving in free abandon, its wonders and its foolishnesses. He showed him crowded cities and open roads, hockey games and astronomy, paper airplanes and fighter jets. All of Tau'ri, in its playfulness and seriousness, as its people tended to be.

And even when Teal'c is slapping at mosquitoes on a deck, he still appreciates it.


	12. Jack, Teal'c, specialty doughnut shop

Teal'c is fascinated at how the Tau'ri lavish their energy on the little things they find enjoyable. The Goa'uld like things to be shiny, gaudy, expensive... but they have no concept of _fun._

Daniel Jackson's idea of fun doesn't often suit Teal'c, and while Major Carter's speeding habit is something Teal'c can easily understand, her motorcycle is not sufficiently armored for his tastes. It is O'Neill who most shows him how to find pleasures in the small delights of Earth.

Teal'c will never care for fishing. But when O'Neill introduces him to specialty doughnut shops, Teal'c decides to forgive him.


End file.
